Mas que a mis Manzanas
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Draco Malfoy creyó pasar su cumpleaños solo con su soledad y sus manzanas,hasta que cierta pelirroja llego a entrometerse en sus planes. Este Fanfic participa en el Primer Festival :The Prince Malfoy 2018,celebrado por los "Amortentia Awards" (Drinny) (Draco x Ginny)


Disclaimer. Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling ,lo demás invención de esta loca cabeza.

Este FanFic participa en el "Primer festival: The Prince Malfoy 2018". Celebrado por los "Amortentia Awards".

Ship: Drinny

Género: Angust/ Humor

Frase: No eres tú, el problema soy yo teniendo que soportarte a ti.

Título: "Más que a mis Manzanas"

Draco Malfoy iba ya por la cuarta manzana, esa cálida noche de junio. Cómo un autónomo tomaba una tras otra de la canasta a su costado, sin siquiera detenerse a disfrutar su sabor.

Admiraba el cielo nocturno que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía. Todos dormían menos él. Se había levantado de su cama y caminado pasillo tras pasillo hasta que termino allí. Con la mente vagando en el pasado, en un pasado que trataba de olvidar a cada segundo, pero que sus compañeros de escuela y el mundo entero se aferraban en recordarle día tras día.

Todos veían sus errores, sus faltas, y lo juzgaban por ello, más nadie se detenía a ver en su interior, el miedo, la desesperanza, la angustia e incluso el terror del que se vio presa durante toda la guerra mágica. No imaginaban lo que era despertar cada día con la zozobra de no saberse preparado para realizar la tarea que se le había asignado: Matar al Profesor Dumbledore. Él hombre nunca fue de su agrado, ya que a cada oportunidad le regalaba puntos a Gryffindor y a "San Potter" que no hacia otra cosa más que lucirse ante todos.

No tenían idea de lo que era cargar sobre sus hombros el destino de la vida de sus padres, sobre todo de su madre, la única mujer que en toda su vida; realmente de alguna manera o de otra le demostraba su amor cada que la oportunidad se presentase.

Hablaban a sus espaldas, creyéndole culpable de innumerables atrocidades, le miraban con desprecio, con odio. El resoplaba con indiferencia dedicándoles una mirada de repulsión alejándose de ellos y así fue como poco a poco se aisló de todos, bueno, de casi todos.

─ ¿De nuevo aquí, Draco?

─ Piérdete, Ginevra ─ dijo con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz, él cual no fue mucho

Ella soltó una risita, sentándose a su lado ─ Buen intento, pero eso sonó mas a un ¨ Te amo, Ginny, no te apartes de mí lado, que sin ti me muero¨─ teatralizo llevándose una mano al corazón y suspiro con exageración.

Sin embargo, él seguía ignorándola olímpicamente, con terquedad se negaba a verla pero ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Así que tomo una de las manzanas y la acerco a su boca, mordiéndola lentamente mientras que con su lengua se relamía los labios una y otra vez.

Pasaban los minutos y la paciencia del chico se esfumo por completo─ ¡¿Podrías dejar de jugar con esa maldita manzana y comértela o violarla o lo que sea que vayas a hacer con ella?!

Ella sonrió inocente, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería con eso y mordisqueo la fruta nuevamente─ Lo siento, pero no sé a qué te refieres, yo solo como una manzana- dijo y mordió la fruta, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de su sabor.

Y no ayudaba el hecho de verla solo con su bata de dormir, dejando al descubierto sus largas piernas.

Cada mordisco, cada gota de ese jugo que escurría en sus labios y moría en su lengua rosada lo estaban sacando de quicio, no soportaba más ver esa imagen frente a él. Sé puso de pie en un solo movimiento, la tomo de los brazos y obligo a levantarse ─ ¡Ya basta de estos jueguitos estúpidos ¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

Ginny ensancho su sonrisa ─ Vaya, veo que no estabas del todo ido, Draco.

El joven endureció sus facciones y la sujeto con más fuerza de la necesaria ─ No me llames, Draco, soy Malfoy para ti, ¿queda claro?

─Más claro que el agua "Draco" ─ el la sacudió, haciéndola estremecer de dolor.

─No juegues con fuego, podrías quemarte y créeme, no te salvare─ dijo entre dientes.

─Se jugar con fuego, No te preocupes, "Draco" ─ respondió sin demostrar el dolor del que era presa.

─ Jamás me preocuparía por una traidora a la sangre, como tu

─ Curioso, la otra noche no decías lo mismo…y fue justo aquí ¿lo recuerdas? ─ le miro intensamente a los ojos por largos segundos a lo que el finalmente la soltó con brusquedad, dándole la espalda.

─ ¿Qué? Acaso herí tu ego─ pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada

─ No lo repetiré de nuevo, ¡largo de aquí! ─ le grito, más ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

─ Estas muy equivocado si crees que solo con gritarme me ahuyentaras…Sabes bien que necesitas más que eso.

Draco se volteo furico y estrello contra la pared lo primero que encontró ─ Me pregunto, qué diría Potter si supiera que estas aquí─ dijo con sorna.

La chica solo rio por lo bajo-─ El, ahora esta con Parkinson─ Malfoy no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sentir repugnancia al oírla─ Creí que "El gran Príncipe Malfoy" estaba enterado, pero al parecer me he equivocado.

─ ¿Potter y Parkinson? Qué horror, creo que vomitare─ se sentó nuevamente, derrotado llevo las manos a su cabello despeinándose con desesperación.

Ginevra sintió un pinchazo de dolor y culpa al verlo en ese estado, suspiró y se arrodillo frente a el ─ ¿Tanto te duele que Parkinson este con Harry?

El negó con la cabeza sin despegar sus ojos del suelo, que por alguna razón se había vuelto muy interesante de ver.

Eso la hizo sonreír inconscientemente ─ Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ─ con indecisión trato de acariciar su mejilla pero el la rechazo al momento.

─ Yo te puedo ayudar ─insistió con ternura

Malfoy la encaro y ella pudo ver en sus ojos grises la tristeza y la impotencia contenida en lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

─ ¡No lo entiendes! ─ dijo con voz quebrada-─ ¡Nadie puede ayudarme!... ¡Incluso Pansy es vista con mejores ojos que yo! ¡A diferencia de ella, yo nunca fui capaz de matar a nadie, y lo único que recibo son insultos, maltratos, indiferencia y golpes!

─ Draco...

─ ¡Como si ellos fueran mejor que yo! , ¡Como si tuviera que darles las gracias por dejarme vivir!, ¡Como si fuera la peor escoria que ha pisado la tierra!

─ Draco, tranquilízate…

─ ¡Todos ven mis errores pero nadie se pone en mis zapatos! ¿Qué hubieran hecho ellos en mi lugar? ¿Qué hubiera hecho San Potter?

─ No hay necesidad de…

Sin poder controlarlo, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas ─ ¡Ya se! Le hubiera pateado el trasero a Voldemort y salvado el día, como siempre, con los aplausos y alabanzas de todo el mundo mágico! ─ dijo con ironía.

─ ¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de auto compadecerte! ─ le tomo de las muñecas forzándole a verla.

─ Eres mucho mejor de lo que crees─ el bufó ante eso─ ¡Lo eres! Aunque no lo creas. Hiciste lo mejor que podías haber hecho, ¡Yo habría hecho lo mismo, sin pensarlo! ─ Él le miro incrédulo ─ Claro que sí, Soy mucho más slytherin de lo que piensas─ dijo con orgullo.

El joven sonrió débilmente─ mírame, Ginevra─ dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con brusquedad y mirando el rastro de ellas horrorizado ─ ¡Mírame! ¡Soy débil!...débil─ susurro apenas con voz audible

Ginny entendía sus sentimientos y deseaba poder ayudarle en algo más, darle su merecido a todos aquellos que osaron meterse con un alma quebrada, cómo lo estaba el, en ese momento. Y lo haría, eso lo podía asegurar; obviamente sin hacerlo de su conocimiento, ya que conociendo lo orgulloso que es, jamás se lo permitiría. Sonrió para sus adentros planeando su próximo movimiento.

─ Malfoy─ le hablaba más sin embargo, el seguía negándose a verla, solo temblando ante cada sollozo contenido ─¡ Draco! , Draco por favor, mírame-suplico con ternura.

Entonces ella acaricio su mejilla húmeda ─ Escúchame, no eres débil, ¿oíste? ─ el negaba con la cabeza─ Merlín sabe que bajo esos pantalones tienes mucha más hombría que todos ellos juntos─ dijo picara.

El levanto la mirada y rio con amargura ─ Eso no importa… ¡Soy débil, un blandengue!

─ Llorar no te hace débil, te hace humano… y eso es grandioso, es parte de crecer, de la vida misma.

─ Esas son tonterías…un Malfoy que se respete no llora ¡Llorar es para débiles!

Ginny indignada pregunto ─ ¿Quién te dijo eso?, ¿Tu padre? ─ Él le miro sin responder─ Es mentira, Draco, es hora de que vivas tu vida de la manera que a ti te plazca, deja las apariencias. ¡Al carajo lo que piensen los demás! …Tu padre ya no está, ya no puede controlarte.

Eso encendió el coraje dentro de el ─ ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi familia? ─ le grito tomándola del cuello estrellando su cuerpo contra la pared.

La joven cerro los ojos ante el impacto pero no mostro debilidad ─ Tú no eres tu padre─ dijo con dificultad ante su dura mirada─ No les des el gusto de ser como ellos creen que eres─ trago saliva con dificultad─ Yo confió en ti… ¿y tú?

Malfoy no se movió por varios segundos hasta que finalmente la libero de su agarre. Viendo como ella recuperaba el aliento y su respiración se normalizaba.

─¿Tú crees en mí? –pregunto sin podérselo creer – ¿Después de cómo te he tratado? Debes estar loca

─Sintiéndose mejor contesto─ Si, tal vez este loca, loca por ti…Me encantan tus ojos grises ¡Merlín, podría perderme en ellos para siempre! Amo como arrastras las palabras al hablar! Amo tu sonrisa ladeada─ suspiro─ te quiero, pesé a que no tengas un cuerpo de infarto…

Su ego se sintió herido en ese momento─ Repite, lo que acabas de decir ─ contestó acercándose peligrosamente a ella

─ ¿Que Harry tiene mejor cuerpo que tú? ─ replicó con desinterés

El chico no pudo evitar reír─ Eso sí que es un mal chiste─ dijo con humor renovado.

─ ¿Tú crees? Él ha seguido practicando Quidditch, tú en cambio no dejas de lamentarte como una mandrágora bebe

─ ¿Me estas retando? ─ ella solo alzo los hombros sin contestar─ Hare que te tragues tus palabras.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué harás? ─ respondió sonriendo con picardía

─ ¿Tu qué crees? –dijo arrastrando las palabras, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa

Ella rio ante su triunfo, había logrado sacarlo de su tristeza aunque aún se vislumbraba en sus mejillas la sombra de las lágrimas.

Llego hasta ella y sonrió de lado deshaciéndose de su camisa para finalmente arrojarla al piso; alargó su brazo hacia su dirección. La chica cerró los ojos esperando su contacto, pero al pasar unos segundos y no sentirlo abrió los ojos encontrándose con su mirada mientras acercaba una manzana a su boca.

Indignada volteo hacia atrás y se encontró de nuevo con esa bendita canasta de manzanas verdes. Un reproche saldría de su boca sin embargo quedo a medio camino al quedar embobada viéndole morder la fruta con exagerado placer, lanzando pequeños gemidos al saborearla.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció inmóvil, solo contemplándole, incluso podría jurar que gotas del jugo de la manzana cayeron sobre su pecho, resbalándose y perdiéndose en sus pantalones. Inconscientemente se mordió los labios ante la vista que le ofrecía.

─ ¿Qué? ─ pregunto inocente─ ¿se te antoja, verdad?

─ ¿Tu?

Él sonrió divertido─ Yo me refería a la manzana, pero si, suelo tener ese efecto en las mujeres.

Ginny carraspeo tratando de no pensar en lo sensual que lucía el joven frente a ella, sin camisa, con el pantalón entreabierto y su cabello alborotado dándole una apariencia rebelde y provocativa y que decir de la manera en que mordía y acariciaba con su lengua la manzana, que tan tortuosamente tardaba en devorar.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse, respiró hondo y con una sonrisa comenzó a desabrochar su bata de dormir, dejándola caer al suelo con delicadeza, quedando solo con ropa interior negra con encajes. Un color que sabía le fascinaba incluso más que el color verde de su casa Slytherin.

Por poco deja caer su manzana de la sorpresa ─ Vaya, quién diría lo bien que luces a la luz de la luna

Ginny orgullosa de sí misma respondió ─ Lo sé, Draco─ de manera provocativa movía sus caderas hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su rostro─ Por cierto… Feliz cumpleaños ─ dijo bajando poco a poco los tirantes de su sostén.

─ ¿Qué? ─ contesto tomándolo desprevenido, sintiendo como comenzaba a hacérsele agua la boca de tan solo ver como los tirantes se deslizaban sobre su pecosa piel.

─ No creerás que iba a olvidar que día es hoy─ dijo sacándolo de su ensoñación

─ ¿Ah sí y que día es hoy?

─ El día en que nació el slytherin rubio más guapo de todo Hogwarts

─ ¿Más que Potter?

Ella rio con diversión ─ ¿Podrías dejar de mencionarlo?, Le quita lo romántico a esta velada.

El frunció el entrecejo y pregunto de nuevo ─ Más que Potter, ¿verdad?

─ Sí, mucho más que él,¿ contento?

─ obviamente─ dijo complacido─ ¿Ahora en que estaba? ¡Ah ya¡ ─fingió recordar llevándose la manzana a la boca, ignorando a la chica.

Ella puso las manos en jarra y le miro incrédula ─ ¿Es en serio? ¿Prefieres una estúpida manzana, verde, desabrida y fría más que a mí?

Se tomó su tiempo para contestarle y finalmente respondió─ Al menos esta manzana no es respondona y puedo saborearla cuando yo quiera─ dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

Resoplo con fastidio y de un manotazo mando a volar la fruta por los aires, acortando la distancia y plantándole un beso en los labios. No podía negar que el sabor a manzana en su boca era irresistible y la instaba a hundir su lengua en ella buscando el placer en cada caricia.

Malfoy la agarro por la cintura apretándola a su cuerpo, respondiendo a su apasionado beso, dejándola explorar su boca, mientras despeinaba aún más su cabello, mandando escalofríos a todo su cuerpo.

Al comenzar a faltarle el aire, la joven separo sus labios de él, dejándole sediento de más – Espera─ dijo agitada

─ ¿Ahora que, Ginevra? ─ contesto tratando de besarla de nuevo, pero ella se negó.

─ Respóndeme algo y yo sabré si te dejo "seguir" ─ sonrió ante su bufido de resignación.

─ ¿Crees que es justo dejarme…así?

─ ¿Así como? ─ pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta

El joven no tuvo reparos en pegarla aún más a su cuerpo de tal manera que sintiera cierta protuberancia en medio de sus piernas. La Gryffindor no pudo evitar estremecerse y suspirar de deseo al sentirse poderosa y responsable de aquella situación.

Intentando separarse un poco le cuestiono ─ ¿Me deseas más que a tus manzanas?

─ ¿Acaso no es obvio? ─ respondió desesperado por besarle y acariciar cada rincón de su piel, más la joven nuevamente se negó

─ ¿Cuál es tu problema, mujer?, Ya te he respondido

Ginny soltó una risita ─ No eres tú, el problema soy yo teniendo que soportarte a ti – dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios

─ ¿Qué tú me tienes que soportar a mí? Permíteme que me ría –fingió reírse y continuo─ el que tiene que soportar ver a Weasley y compañía y no insultarles soy yo, él que tiene que soportar tus provocaciones e insinuaciones soy yo, él que se está conteniendo de no arrancarte la ropa interior con los dientes soy yo , así que..

La joven le callo con un beso, ardiendo de deseo con cada mirada –Deja de hablar y dímelo de una vez antes de que termines en el suelo─ dijo intimidante

─ ¡Bien! ¡Te deseo más que a mis manzanas!, ¿Satisfecha?

─ No ─ respondió bajando sus manos por su pecho hasta detenerse en la bragueta de su pantalón ─ Aún no─ susurró contra su oreja.

N/a: ¡Hola, gracias por leer!

Debo decir que realmente fue un reto, ya que nunca había escrito Drinny, pese a eso espero les haya gustado.

Publicado: 30/5/2018

¡Nos leemos¡


End file.
